To Kill a God
by YuffetineRippalLightHope
Summary: 5 Years ago was Gaea's defeat, Nico was sticking around Camp helping Percy and Clarisse with teaching weapons training. He also stayed was because here was where all his friends lived. Especially Rachel The girl he loved. Rating for: Nearly lemon, graphic character death, and quite a bit of swearing
1. The Beginning

**(AN: Nachel Fiction. Contains: Swearing, Some OCC characters, Action, Fluff,**** Weirdish humor and Fighting Spoilers and Detailed Character death. takes place 5 years after The Heroes of Olympus series.)**

* * *

5 Years ago was Gaea's defeat, 3 Years ago was Percy and Annabeth's wedding, 1 year ago was Jason and Piper's wedding, Frank and Hazel were engaged, Leo was dating one of the Athena girls, Nico was sticking around Camp helping Percy and Clarisse with teaching weapons training. He also stayed was because here was where all his friends lived. Currently Percy and Annabeth were at Percy's moms visiting before Christmas with their 2 year old son James. Jason and Piper were with Piper's dad in Arizona for the week, Frank and Hazel, Nico only saw when he made trips to Camp Jupiter which were mainly to see them.

* * *

"Hey Death boy you gunna come down off the roof?" Rachel called smiling at Nico who was sitting above a window before shadow traveling beside her "What do you mean? What roof?" Nico asked sarcastically "Gods! don't do that Nico it scares the shit out of me." Rachel complained "Seeing as how I'm the son of Hades I should probably scare most of the camp." Nico said summoning a skeleton then making charge at Rachel about to strike he made it vanish. Rachel screamed the entire time "STOP BEING AN ASS!" Rachel yelled angry at Nico for doing that "Fine, I'll see ya' Dare." Nico said before disappearing "I wanted to talk to you you ass." Rachel said seriously.

* * *

"Hey Percy, have you seen Nico?" Rachel asked Percy the day he got back three days after the encounter "Nope, not since before we left." Said a mostly unchanged Percy the only difference was he had a slight beard "Alright thanks seaweed brain." Rachel said walking away from Percy, Annabeth and James. towards the beach for a walk.

"Percy said your looking for me?" Nico said appearing in front of her suddenly "Fuck Nico! Stop that." Rachel smiled "Judging from the smile you get every time you get over me scaring you you don't mind it so no." Nico said happily smirking at Rachel "So what'da need?" Nico asked curiously raising an eyebrow "I want to know if you were going to fight in the capture the flag game tonight." Rachel asked covering what she was really going to ask "Do you want me to?" Nico asked wondering why Rachel was ask she wasn't allowed to fight "Yeah I haven't ever seen you fight." Rachel said honestly "Sure I'll fight tonight." Nico agreed easily "Okay I'll go tell Chiron." Rachel said excusing herself.

"Hey Rach, what did you really wanna ask me and if you say anything about capture the flag I'll leave you stranded on an island in The Underworld for a day." Nico said in a serious tone but not willing to actually abandon her on an island "I'll tell you if you win capture the flag tonight." Rachel teased as she walked away.

* * *

"The Rules for Capture the Flag are as follows; Godly Powers ARE allowed, no swinging for the Head, traps are allowed. Now because Nico Di Angelo is joining the games to night he has special rules, Nico no Shadow travel and no Stygian Iron weapons." Chiron announced to the campers "Make teams now." Chiron told the group after a minute pause.

"Nico is on my team!" Percy shouted to the whole camp. "No." Nico said walking over to the Ares cabin. "Nico I choose you you're on my team." Percy said as if he was arguing with James. "And that wouldn't make it fair you, me and Annabeth could easily take the whole camp so I'm on Ares team." Nico stated Matter-of-factly "He has a point Percy." Chiron told him nodding "Fine let's go." Percy said walking off with his team, Hermes, Nemesis, Iris, Athena, Hephaestus.

"Alright here's the plan-" "You charge blindly down the middle and draw there attention while I grab the flag." Nico interrupted her before walking off "Nico I'm the leader my plan goes." Clarisse called after him. He shadow traveled behind her. "Can you beat Percy, Annabeth and Travis at the sametime by yourself?" Nico asked scaring her which she let show for a fraction of a second "No, No-" "I can so my plan goes." Nico announced walking back off.

The horns blew signaling the start of the fight. "Charge!" Clarisse yelled leading; Ares, Hecate, Nike, Demeter and Dionysus cabins charging down the middle leaving 10 Ares campers to guard the flag. "Blindly charging down the middle? Okay Percy, Travis and I will look for Nico and the flanking party "Everyone else set up a ambush, Connor your in charge of that." Annabeth commanded her team walking off with Percy and Travis.

"Hey Guys!" Nico shouted through the woods waving and getting their attention "Percy go fight him me and Travis will find the flank." Annabeth commanded sweeping the area with her eyes. "I sent everyone down the middle blind so I could find you guys." Nico admitted and Naturally none of the three believe him "Whatever, Perce wanna get your wife and Travis over here so I can kick all of your asses." Nico smirk triumphantly remembering when he did in a arena match. "Dude you were 18 and it was your birthday none of us tried." Percy told him what he thought was honestly.

"Okay then get the other two over here so I can kick all of your asses to put that Bullshit to rest." Nico again smiled "Annabeth, Travis, Everyone is out on their team." Said Connor who ran up "All that's left is Nico and we wont need to trek through the whole damn forest for the flag." Connor told them "Alright, Perce Annabeth let's put that rumor to rest." Travis smirked as he pulled up his dagger and short sword. "Alright." Percy smiled and unsheathed Riptide, Annabeth just raised her sword and shield. "Connor you wanna join?" Nico asked smiling knowing his trick. "Sure." Connor said walking up to line up with the three and unsheathing his twin daggers. "Now the fun begins."

Nico smiled as he summoned a ring about 10 skeletons thick and 60 around. "Still wanna join Connor?" Nico grinned ear to ear at Travis, Percy and Connor's faces all dropped jaws "You know I don't really need this many friends." Nico smirk and made a smashing gesture with his hands and all 600 skeletons flew into the air and smashed together finally coming down as one 10 feet tall skeleton which stood with no weapon.

"That's better." Nico smiled and charged a stunned Connor and Travis and tripped them before slashing them in across the back before spinning and kicking out Percy's knee and knocking him out with a punch. Making the Skeleton return to the ground Nico smirked "Just you and me Beth." Nico smile knowing being called Beth made Annabeth angry and narrow minded "FUCK YOU!" Annabeth charged at Nico.

Nico jumped into the tree above him and sped around between the trees confusing her. "Nico stop being a wussy and come get your ass kicked!" Annabeth shouted "Oh alright." Nico said from behind her as he kicked her leg out and picked up her sword before throwing it high in a tree and jumping back off of her. Left with just a shield Annabeth started charging Nico trying to bash him but he slid under her bash and tripped her and kicking her shield off and putting his swords tip at her throat "I guess I _can_ beat the four of you evenly." Nico smiled smugly as he knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Nico then turned and summoned 400 undead which immediately stood at par with the campers on Percy's team while Nico ran off and found the flag being guarded by one kid from each cabin which he distracted with a squad of 5 undead while he took them out from behind. Nico took the flag from it's place on a patch of dry land in the middle of the river and casually walked back out of the forest where Chiron waited with Rachel and Mr. D. The Horn blew signaling the end of the game and all the campers on Percy's side figured someone took out Nico and were all shocked when he stood with Chiron in the winners podium.

"He cheated he made more soldiers for his team that isn't fair!" the now fully awake Annabeth yelled "Annabeth, In the pre game rules not once did I ever hear a 'You may not make more soldiers." but I did hear a 'Godly Powers ARE allowed' and summoning undead is one of my godly powers." Nico stated formally mainly to piss Annabeth off partly to just be formal. "Besides Annabeth, this'll be one of the only Capture the flag games I'll ever play so lighten up knowing you'll win every game I don't play." Nico smiled

"Why did you play don't you have people in The Underworld to screw with?" Annabeth said touching a nerve "Rachel with held information I wanted and said that if I wanted it I need to win tonight's capture the flag game. So if you're that sore a loser that you need to lash out either do it at yourself or Rachel those are the only two reasons you're angry." Nico said honestly "Fine screw you Di Angelo." Annabeth said walking away in a huff.

* * *

Later Nico was sitting on the docks not having been able to find Rachel for the rest of the day and not having it in him to be able to Shadow Travel to her. "Hey Death Boy." Rachel smiled sitting beside him "I expected you to appear beside me all night, why haven't you?" Rachel asked curiously as she sat beside him "Just didn't have it in me. I guarantee you if I Shadow Travel right now even if it's 5 feet I'll collapse and go into a week long coma." Nico admitted. "Oh, I didn't know that was a side effect, you look fine whenever you Shadow Travel to me." Rachel felt bad for being Nico's best friend and being in love with him and not even knowing what Shadow Travel was like. "Because I hide it so I look stronger, I'll tell you what, If you tell me what you promised to tell me I'll show you Shadow Travel tomorrow." Nico compromised

"Okay, What I wanted to tell you was..." Rachel trailed off as she leaned close and kissed him "That I love you." Rachel said backing off from the unreturned kiss. "Rachel, I-i-i" Nico stuttered completely taken off guard by the kiss and her announcement "I get it, I'm sorry I wrecked our friendship." Rachel said as she ran off not giving Nico enough time to get up and be able to follow.

The next morning Rachel woke up and immediately started crying, she had cried her self to sleep the night before but she still had tears to shed. As she glanced at the clock it read 12:41 she had 20 minutes to make herself disappear before Nico woke up and confronted her. 'ANNABETH'S HAT!" Rachel mentally screamed as she stood and dress quickly in a black tank top and jeans.

"Annabeth I need a favor quick!" Rachel yelled into Percy and Annabeth's house which was really Poseidon's cabin. "If you shut up I'll do it." Annabeth said in hushed tones "Jamie's asleep." Annabeth said smiling "I need to borrow the inviso cap for the day." Rachel said urgently "No." Annabeth said quickly "Why not." Rachel whined "I'm not giving it to anyone after Percy borrowed it and lit Grover on fire and I got in trouble for it." Annabeth told her "I just need to hide from Nico I promise if I do anything bad I'll say I stole it." She pleaded with Athena's Daughter "No." Annabeth said walking back into James' room "Shit." Rachel said walking out of their house.

'Hermes cabin might have something to make me invisible' Rachel ran for the Hermes cabin and barged in.

"Travis, Connor I need to borrow something that can make me invisible!" Rachel said waking half of the cabin including Connor "What do you plan to do with said object if we did have one?" Travis said turning away from his game. "I need to hide from Nico and I really don't want the Son of the God of Death to find me." Rachel said trying make up a fact excuse that she could tell Connor didn't buy "If we had one we would give it to you but we don't sorry." Travis said turning back to the game. 'Fuck!' "See ya' in The Underworld Rach." Connor smirked as he went into the bathroom.

* * *

Nico had been following Rachel since she left the Big House she was totally unaware of her following him, She looked scared and as if she were on a clock she went from Percy's cabin to Hermes when she stepped out of the cabin she looked like she had lost hope and just walked around aimlessly until Nico decided to Shadow Travel beside her at around five o clock.

"Boo." Nico smiled as Rachel jumped 4 feet "Nico please let me expl-" she was cut off by Nico grabbing her hand and then seeing nothing but gory death and mutilation and horror then Nico right in front of her on the porch of the big house 40 feet from where she was before. "That was Shadow Travel?" Rachel asked confused she had messed up their friendship and he was still keeping his promise "Yeah, Now you see why I don't take you Shadow Traveling, It's too gruesome It still gives me nightmares." Nico said looking into her eye's with the most sincere and sorry look Rachel had ever seen.

"Nico I just wanted to say sorry for last night I me-" Rachel was cut off by Nico kissing her lightly almost nervously 'I've never seen death boy nervous' she thought to herself. When she started kissing back Nico's heart stopped, He had never loved someone more then Rachel in his life. "I love you too Rachel, you didn't give me time to say it last night." Nico smiled and Rachel smiled wider then Nico thought possible and kissed Nico again this time long and furiously until Travis and Connor came over whistling. "I thought you said he was mad at you!" Connor yelled just to piss them off. "I'll be right back." Nico smiled at her "Take me with you I'll help." Rachel smiled as they Shadow Traveled behind the Stolls and knocked them unconscious then traveling to inside Nico's cabin.

* * *

Nico kissed Rachel the second they got their barrings again Rachel returned the kissed with more passion then Nico thought anyone would have for him. He laid her down on the bed shredding their close quickly.

* * *

**AN: Not going any farther, I had a lemon here before but it was terrible. What did you think of Chapter 1, I personally like the later chapters more then this but bare with me it is necessary. R&R All reviews welcome, From complements to complete flames IDC.  
**


	2. A Talk with Dad

**Welcome to Chapter 2: A Talk with Dad. I personally dislike some parts of this chapter but I like this Chapter regardless**

* * *

"Nico, we didn't use protection and I'm not on the pill." Rachel said scared she may get pregnant "If anything happens I promise I'll help and be a better father then the gods are." Nico laughed "All I would have to do is see the kid more then 4 times a year." Nico and Rachel shared a small chuckle as Rachel snuggled into him and drifted to the dream world.

_"Rachel, you can't have my boy." A demonic voice shouted at her as she spun trying to find the source all she found was blackness, "He is mine, and always will be, I will not allow him to stop serving me, for you and your petty child." The voice said "What makes you so sure!" Nico's voice rang out from behind her "Nico?" Rachel and the Voice said simultaneously Rachel's voice with relief The Voice was with surprise "Nico I'm doing what is best for you, this petty mortal and it's child will be nothing but a burden on you." The voice attempted to convince him "Really Hades your pulling the 'I'm better' card all you are is a burden, the only good things you've ever done for me are give me life and put me in The Lotus so I could be alive right now to meet Rachel." Nico shouted not scared of the what would happen if Hades attacked him "Ungrateful little waste of my time." Hades said sending a beam of purple light from the sky towards Nico. "NOO!"_

Rachel awoke screaming next to Nico who bolted from his sleep "Rach, What's wrong?" Nico was scared for her safety "I had a nightmare I was in the underworld and Hades tried to convince you to leave me and our child and stay being his servant and when you refused he sent a beam at you and I woke up." Rachel told him latching onto his waist and burying her head in his chest.

"It's okay Rachel, I'll go talk to Hades later and tell him if he wants me to play servant he has to leave you and any of your relatives alone." Nico told her honestly lying back down keeping her head on his heart "I love you." Rachel said as she drifted to a peaceful sleep. Nico though decided that talk with his dad couldn't wait. He got dressed in black jeans, a baggy black Above This tee shirt and a plain black hoodie over top and shadow traveled to his dad's castle.

* * *

"Hello Nico, what brings you here without a summons?" Hades said in a cheerful but also threatening tone "I have a request I need met or I'm done being your servant." Nico told him skipping the bullshit "And that would be?" Hades questioned "Leave Rachel Elisabeth Dare and anyone related to her alone, that means, Don't talk to them, don't touch them, don't even look at them without my permission." Nico demanded "And if I want to see my grand child?" Hades asked knowingly "You will speak to me before even entering the room it's in." Nico told him seriously "And if I break your rules, you'll what? Never talk to me again?" Hades chuckled at his threat.

"No, I'll release all the spirits from the the Fields of Punishment and give them weapons and let them rain hell upon the underworld." Nico smirked at Hades surprised face "Fine fine, be gone." Hades said waving his hand and transporting Nico back to the cabin. At roughly 2 am. Had he really been in The Underworld for 2 hours?

Rachel was starting to stir from her sleep. "Nico, where were you." Rachel asked sitting up holding the blanket to cover herself "I made sure Hades doesn't touch you or anyone related to you." Nico said laying in bed full clothed wrapping an arm around her waist "I love you." Rachel smiled and laid down on him "I love you too Rach." Nico gently stroked her hair as his heart beat lulled her back to sleep Nico himself stayed up contemplating his new life 'from what Hades has said Rachel will get pregnant from tonight, and I get to be a dad. Then this cabin's gunna need a lot of changing.' Nico thought to himself looking around the room.

* * *

Rachel woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon "Nico?" Rachel was confused, kitchens weren't illegal but what camper would want to _make _their food, the most anyone ever made in a kitchen was a sandwich. "Yeah how do you want your eggs?" Nico asked through the cabin which was 3 bedrooms a bathroom, a living room, a laundry room and what she thought was a just for show kitchen. "Sunny side up please." Rachel yelled "Wait why are you making food?" Rachel said getting up and putting on his shirt from last night which was baggy and went to mid thigh on her. "I don't like sitting in the dining Pavilion it's like eating in a cafeteria it's so loud. So I asked Leo to make me a oven." Nico admitted smiling when she walked into the kitchen in his shirt.

"What?" Rachel asked looking down at herself and realizing why he was smiling so big "I couldn't find my clothes." Rachel explained "I washed them they should be done in the dryer now. There in the laundry room at the end of the hall beside the bathroom." Nico told her as he made her eggs "Thanks." she smiled as walked into the laundry room and put on her clothes then walking into his room and grabbing a clean shirt and throwing it on above her clothes "Your eggs are ready and there's some bacon on the plate there." Nico said as she walked back into the kitchen though he didn't look at her. "Thanks." she said kissing him on the cheek and sitting at the table.

"Why are you wearing one of my shirts?" Nico asked as he sat across from her at the small table eating one of his eggs "A memento." Rachel shrugged and ate as Nico laughed "I didn't think sleeping with me is something someone would want to remember." He admitted "It is to me because Apollo will probably kill you for impurifying his oracle." Rachel smiled as Nico's jaw dropped not knowing that was a rule "Don't worry, he doesn't care as long as it isn't a one night stand type deal." Rachel calmed him "I promise it's not. I love you too much" Nico smiled as he ate. "Good cause then I would kill you myself." Rachel smiled

Rachel and Nico walked out of Hades cabin talking about how they would make it not terrifying for the baby. "Well the outside can't change but I can change the inside to be frilly and pink no one would notice, everyone is to scared of the _outside_ to go _inside._" Nico told her "Okay I'm fine with pink." Rachel laughed fully "Not happening, maybe if it's a girl her bedroom can be pink but I will kill myself if the whole cabin gets painted pink." Nico told her seriously "Fine, let's just get rid of the skeletal ornaments, get actual lights and paint it black." Rachel tried "Okay, the green lanterns were just there because I was to lazy to get Hephaestus' kids to put actual lights in." Nico agreed "And the Skeletal crap was just there cause it's ya' know _Hades _cabin." Nico added afterwords.

"Hey Nico! You get some last night?" Connor shouted across camp trying to make drama "OH SHE'S WEARING YOUR SHIRT, YOU DEFINITELY GOT IT IN!" Connor shouted making the all the campers in hearing range which was most of the camp from how loud Connor could yell laugh. "Connor you dumb ass, Leave him alone." Travis yelled walking up beside Nico and Rachel "Sorry guys he's being an ass." Travis apologized "It's cool just put duct tape over his mouth." Rachel joked as she slide a hand around Nico's waist "I gotta way to shut him up." Nico smirked mischievously

"Nico." Rachel warned as Nico snapped his fingers and 4 skeletons charged at Connor from all directions disappearing just before hitting him "Now stop ruining our moments." Nico yelled at a truly scared Connor. "That was smart now he'll be to scared to talk to you for a month." Travis smiled as he walked away.

* * *

**There's Chapter 2 I really didnt know if I should put the last section in a different Chapter but I decided against it cause I dont like really short chapters too much.**


	3. A Godly Visit

**Chapter 3: A Godly Visit. I like this chapter**

* * *

Nico was sitting alone at the dock when he heard heavy footfalls behind him, At first he figured one of the bigger campers was taking a walk but when he turned and found Apollo Nico shut down.

"Hello Nico, How are you." Apollo said sitting beside him as if they were best friends "I-I-I'm fine Lord Apollo yourself?" Nico asked swallowing the lump that kept reappearing in his throat "Oh I'm great, Artemis is a little depressed after most of her maiden's died, My Oracle becomes impure, I have to visit the son of Hades. Oh my life is great right now." Apollo said sarcastically "Sir, I'm sorry but I love Rachel too much for you threats to scare me away from her." Nico told him not believing he said that arrogantly "I love being a god, I can force the truth out of people, so I know you really mean that. But here's the problem, Hades, He will attempt to take this child because it will have the Seer ability. which he will be able to take from the child, at the cost of its life. And then Hades with the Seer ability will be mostly unstoppable, He'll know which fights he'll win and lose and will be able to change the odds. He'll be able to take over Olympus." Apollo told him honestly "So kill him." Nico stated as if it were easy.

"Come we must go to Olympus for a talk." Apollo said grabbing Nico's arm and teleporting to Olympus.

* * *

"Zeus, Poseidon, We must tell Nico of the real reason for your rule to not be allowed to have children." Apollo said appearing with Nico in front of the gods "I already know, when we hit 18 we become to powerful." Nico said "That is only partly right Son of Hades." Zeus boomed around the room. "The reason for our rules are, You become to powerful and when you are powerful, you maybe able to kill your parent and Take his throne to become a God." Poseidon told him. "Then I'll kill him, and rid the world of a corrupt god." Nico said fiercely "Then you shall become Hades, though no longer bound to The Underworld." Zeus told him.

"Good then I will be free to raise my child." Nico said "No you will become a god and follow the rules as we do." Zeus said, "Little contact with your children a-" "No." Nico cut Zeus off. "I refuse to be a terrible parent like you all are." Nico said insulting all 11 of the gods present "How dare you!" Ares, Zeus, Apollo, Athena and Demeter yelled "I dare, because it is true, I know it is a rule not to interfere with a quest but what is stopping you all from coming to camp at least _ONCE _a month to talk to your kids for a day." Nico said "What is stopping you from going down to the camp and saying hello to your children and that your proud of them THAT'S ALL THEY WANT!

Nico turned to Athena "Athena, Annabeth Chase, all she wants is for you to stop by one day and say 'Annabeth you are a beautiful, smart, kind girl and I'm proud of you.' Hermes, Travis and Connor Stoll all they want is for you to look at them like you looked a Luke Castellan. Demeter, All Katie Gardner wants is for you to tell her she's beautiful and has Nice flowers. Aphrodite, Any of your kids would sell their souls to have you say they look beautiful. Is it that hard to see your children ONCE A MONTH and tell them you love them." Nico told them all.

"They don't because I made a rule stopping them." Zeus told him "Yeah and why's that? Because your daughter became a tree, then went on to abandon your blood line, Because your jealous your children don't look at your like a hero because you're a smug, ass." Nico insulted him "I AM A GOD YOU MAY NOT INSULT ME!" Zeus shouted throwing a lightning bolt at Nico who shadow traveled 10 feet away from where he was before. "You get angry because I am right." Nico told him. "No you are-" "Zeus, he is right, you made the rule so we have to bare with you." Poseidon said interrupting Zeus, Zeus growled as all the gods agreed with Nico. "See Zeus, they all agree with me, change the rule. Make it so gods can't interfere with their children while _outside_of camp." Nico told him

"Fine fine, You may all visit your children as long as the visit stays within the Camp." Zeus agreed sitting back in his chair. All the Gods and Nico then transport back to Camp.

* * *

"Nico?" Rachel says interrupting her conversation with Travis and Katie. Rachel runs over and hugs him "Nico!" she quickly releases him when she notices the 10 gods standing behind him "Gods?" Rachel questioned as Travis and Katie ran over.

"Lords." They both bow to the 10. "Hello Travis. Let's go get your siblings and you guys can tell me all the things that've been goin' on around here." Hermes said putting his arm around Travis' shoulder "Is something wrong with him?" Travis mouthed to Nico causing Hermes to laugh being able to read his mind "Nothing is wrong with me Travis, the gods are now allowed to visit our kids as long as their at camp." Hermes told him as they walked out of ear shot "Really?" Katie asked Demeter. "Yes Katie, we are allowed to see you when ever we want as long as you're at camp." Demeter said "Now let's go see your brothers and sisters." She said leading the part time cabin leader away. The gods quickly separated to go to their children leaving Nico and Rachel smiling at each other "How did you do that?" Rachel asked curiously. "Argued with Zeus." Nico shrugged deciding not to tell her about the main reason for his adventure to Olympus. "You argued with the King of Gods, and WON!?" Rachel shouted not believing what she was hearing "Yep." Nico shrugged it off like it was nothing. "That's great, and I found out I'm pregnant from a surprisingly helpful Mr.D." Rachel told him honestly.

"That's great Rach." Nico said kissing her cheek chastely "What's wrong Nico." Rachel asked noticing Nico was almost radiating his sad mood. "I'll tell you in a minute." Nico told her walking into his Cabin.

Rachel followed the Son of Hades into his cabin seconds later and found him in his room lighten by white flames. "What's that do?" Rachel asked "It makes it so only people the lighter of the candles want to hear the conversations around it do." Nico told her confusing her "It makes it so you and I can have a 100% private talk." Nico explained "Okay what is it?" Rachel asked him. "The Gods want me to kill Hades." Nico told her "What?" Rachel couldn't believe it. "They are going to disable his ability to make clones then I have to kill the God of Death." Nico explained to her. "That's suicide Nico." Rachel told him "I have to, On the day the child is born, it's going to be a oracle like you. Hades can capture the child and take the power making him the most unstoppable god there is." Nico explained to her.

"Why couldn't he kill me for it?" Rachel asked "Your a harbor of Delphi not a natural Seer like the child will be." Nico explained "Okay, how can you kill him though he's a god and you're half mortal?" Rachel asked. "I need to follow 3 steps. 1 Bathe in the River Styx 2 Find a blade made of one side Stygian Iron, One side Celestial bronze or Imperial gold it doesn't matter, but it'll cost the life of the forger just like Luke Castellan's Backbiter which was half Steel half Bronze did. 3 I need to take the helm of Darkness from Hades." Nico told her "Who would be willing to give their life to kill the Hades?" Rachel wondered allowed. "I think I may know some one who doesn't need to die!" Rachel exclaimed smiling. "Who?!" Nico said getting excited. "It might not work it depends on if the dead can forge." Rachel told him "Yeah it should work but they need to be a master smith." Nico told her. "Charles Beckendorf."

* * *

**Chapter 3 Complete. Certain Characters get supporting roles in the next chapter R&R even Flames are welcome.**


	4. Elysium

**Chapter 4: Elysium.**

**I dont know if any of you know this or not But the Isle of the Blest isn't achievable to unless a person does something heroic to earn Elysium 3 times over 3 life times. But I used it because Elysium is kinda vague and I wanted to.**

* * *

Nico appeared on the Isle of the Blest instantly greeted by Luke Castellan who was met with Stygian Iron "Whoa I get you're mad but it's been like 8 years and I don't harbor Kronos anymore." Luke smiled at as Nico dropped the sword.

"So how've you been? Hows Perce and Annabeth?" Luke asked walking along the shore of the beach with Nico "I've been good, Percy and Annabeth are married with a son named James." Nico admitted "Oh and I also got Zeus to revoke that bullshit rule of no visits to the Demi gods." Nico added as if an after thought. "Cool, so how are the Stoll's doin'?" Luke asked "Their good, a little depressed that Hermes doesn't like them like he does you but they cover that with robbing the gift shop and messing with the Demeter cabin." Nico told him.

"Alright so what brings you to the isle I doubt it was just for casual conversation with your once upon a time enemy?" Luke asked smiling "I'm looking for Charles Beckendorf." Nico admitted seriously. "Oh Beckendorf. Follow me." Luke said taking off in a light sprint.

"Beckendorf stop fucking Silena and come talk to your visitor!" Luke shouted into the house Beckendorf made for him and Silena "Who is it?" He called walking down stairs from the 2 story house "Nico Di Angelo." Nico introduced himself "Damn you grew up since I died." Beckendorf said surprised that the scrawny little kid turned into a buff tall man. "I can't stay 13 forever." Nico said making everyone chuckle lightly "Can I talk to you privately?" Nico asked "Sure let's go down to my smith." Beckendorf said gesturing to the elevator.

"So what's up death boy?" Beckendorf asked "I need you to make me a sword that's half Stygian Iron half Celestial bronze." Nico admitted "Why?" Beckendorf asked knowing combining to metals killed a mortal smith. Nico pulled out a candle like the one he used to tell Rachel. "Okay so it needs to be kept super private." Beckendorf said as he saw the candle and Nico lit it with his lighter.

"I need to kill Hades with it." Nico admitted after a long pause Beckendorf answered "You know you can't kill a god right." Beckendorf decided to check Nico's sanity by tapping on the side of his temple. "The Big Three's kids can." Nico told him vaguely "So can you make it or not?" Nico asked ignoring anything Beckendorf said unless it was yes or no. "Sure, as long as you never tell anyone I made it." he agreed turning to find bars of both metals to begin. "Thank you Charles, I'll stop by weekly to check." Nico said "No need it'll be done by Friday." He told him. "Thanks Beckendorf." Nico said submitting to the nickname everyone branded him "If I were alive I would kill you for asking and tell Leo I said he's doing better a job at lead'n' 'em then I ever could." He said turning to start smelting. "I will Good bye." Nico said as he disappeared.

* * *

Two days of preparation later. 'Bathe in the River Styx, Fuck.' was all Nico could think. Once he did actually get in the river Nico saw flashes of Rachel's face and his favorite moments with her but for every image the pain doubled starting as a sting it quickly magnified to that of being light on fire and dragged by a car down a dirt road. When he awoke he was on the shore the flab of skin under his elbow aching because of the new bound to mortality from the bath.

'Step one down. Step 2 in progress step 3. Fucking Impossible' Nico thought, 'Wait, The Stolls they said their better then Luke if they work together.' Nico told himself shadow traveling back to his cabin where Rachel lay asleep in his bed. 'What two nights and I'm already used to her sleeping here.' Nico admitted to himself smiling as he stripped to his boxers and climbed in.

* * *

The next morning Nico woke up to the smell of burnt toast and burning eggs, He instantly bolted up not caring that he was in just his black boxers ran to the kitchen to find Rachel slumped sitting in a chair "You can't cook?" He asked curiously "No and don't make fun of me for it." Rachel warned him "I can teach you once I put clothes." He told her turning to leave "Thanks Nico. Then I can be a proper mom." Rachel muttered sadly, Nico just walked off and changed.

2 hours and 3 loaf of bread, 3 containers of eggs and 6 pounds of bacon later Rachel finally managed to get the hang of it. "What do you think we should name the baby?" Rachel asked suddenly "I don't know..." Nico said seriously suddenly feeling Cerberus get hurt, Nico could feel when someone does something they aren't supposed to. It's like a nagging the back of his mind. "Oh fuck, Rach I'm sorry but I have to go I love you." He said as he kissed her forehead then shadow traveled to the Isle of the Blest.

* * *

Nico arrived to find Luke unconscious on the beach with his blade at his side "Luke!" Nico yelled in surprise and ran to him "Luke wake up." Nico said shaking him lightly until Luke started to stir "Nico? What're you doin' here?" Luke asked in a daze "I felt something weird coming from here, what happened?" Nico asked curiously "Hades sicked Cerberus on our asses." Luke told him seriously "Is it still here?" He asked looking around "I don't know but before I went out I saw it run off towa- BECKENDORF!" Luke cut him self off grabbing his sword and making a dash for Beckendorf's house followed by Nico.

As they entered Beckendorf's house it looked normal but that was just the front room "Beckendorf! Silena!" Luke called out into the house "Luke..." Beckendorf called faintly from the smith the sound barely noticed by Nico and Luke "Beckendorf!" Luke yelled running down stairs to find the deadish son of Hephaestus on the ground in a pool of black 'blood' but really if he died here he would spend a week in the fields of punishment then come back here. "Beckendorf, Who did this was is Cerberus?" Luke asked scanning his body with his eyes "N-n-no... H-h-ha-des." Beckendorf choked out "HADES?" Both shouted in disbelief "Ni-ni-co... th-the sw-swor-d... is d-d-done... kill hi-m." Beckendorf choked as he 'died'

"Nico, preform the Chant of Reversal, you're the only one that can make it work." Luke said quickly as if by the second he was making a plan. "I can't pull Beckendorf out of the Fields." Nico told him as Hades had blocked him from doing it to anyone in the Fields after the threat he made. "Not on him, on me. I wanna help kill this bastard." Luke told him honestly "Luke, I-I-I can't I." Nico stuttered at a loss of words "Just trust me, Please! I can help then you can undo the Chant and send me right back, I just wanna hurt this fuck." Luke told him "No I'll do the Deal of The Soul. The deal is, You regain your humanity and are allowed to walk the earth again. But all major actions that may cause harm must be approved by me. If you break the deal your soul goes to Tartarus." Nico told him "I'm fine with you being a second parent as long as I get to help kill Hades." Luke said with a grim determination in his eyes. Nico grabbed the sword Beckendorf created the words Death Killer engraved on the Bronze side earning a smirk from Nico.

* * *

**Chapter 4 down. I personally love this chapter I kinda hate that I had to 'kill' Beckendorf off but it was necessary.  
**


	5. Phase 3

**Chapter 5: Phase 3.  
I am considering doing a alternate story to counter The Percy Jackson Series with Luke in Percy's Place but still being a Hermes Kids and a OC as the Kronos Harbourer guy what do you guys think. Tell me in the Reviews.**

* * *

As they arrived back at the camp Nico and Luke stood at the beach looking at the ocean. "Let's go say hi to Percy." Luke said running off toward the cabin Nico not far behind him. Luke banged on the door hard "Who is it?" Annabeth's voice rang out "The guy that harbored Kronos for a few years." Luke rang out jokingly quickly earning him a knife pressed dangerously close to cutting his throat

"Woah didn't know you could harbor a grudge for so long Annabeth." Luke smiled "How the fuck are you back?" She said dead seriously "That would be my queue." Nico said smiling beside Annabeth "Why and how did you bring him back?" Annabeth was not fucking around at all. "Why? I can't explain right now, How? The Deal of the Soul." Nico admitted "Why bring him back?" She said seriously "I want his help." He told her

"Where's Perce?" Luke ask looking around "The arena kicking Clarrise's ass." She smiled "I see, Percy still the best fighter in the camp?" Luke raised an eyebrow "Tied for best with Jason Grace, Thalia's brother." She admitted causing Nico to cough attention gettingly "And Nico's beaten him twice once because we went easy on him and once cause he fights dirty." She admitted "It's not fighting dirty if the rules don't prevent it." Nico smirked happily "Back on topic she had a brother? Cool I think I'll go see them." He said stepping back to turn away when Annabeth pulled him close "Don't fuck with my family." She tryed to throw him backwards but instead just pressing on his chest hard. "Good try." Nico smiled and walked away with Luke.

The reception of his return was met with a welcome reception from the Hermes cabin and a lot of death threats from all the other cabins. "Listen everyone, Instead of getting in line to kill me can you let me explain why I'm back?" Luke yelled above everyone causing everyone to shut up and look at him "Good, I'm back because I'm helping Nico with a special, private mission, if it is a success then I will granted full life again under certain rules." He look at Nico at the last part "And I will earn every bit of respect I lost, I'll start with one thing to say, Travis, Connor ever one of our brother and sisters, No more screwing with the Demeter cabin." He paused for a few seconds getting a devious look in his eye and turning to Travis.

"I know Travis, it's how you get Katie's attention but she likes you so stop with the stealing flowers shit and just ask her out." Travis turned redder then a tomato and Katie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Enough putting people on the spot, I assure you I'm not allowed to even speak back to a person with a dark presence inside them unless Death Boy allows it. So unless he turns trator I _can't__._" Luke told the with a look on his face that made you know he isn't lying."Enough hassling Luke, let him settle in the Hermes cabin if they will take him. Luke we'll be leaving in two days." Nico told him "Yes sir." Luke snapped into a legitimate military salute. "See you later." Luke said after a few seconds in the salute walking off with Travis, Connor and the whole cabin.

* * *

"So it's going to happen in two days?" Rachel asked from her spot behind him with tears in her eyes. "Phase 3 of preparations, then after that the end phase." Nico said pulling her into his arms as she started to cry into his chest "What if you don't come back... I can't live without you Nico." Rachel sobbed "I'll comeback Rachel I promise." Nico smiled kissing her hair "Don't say that the hero always dies when they say that." Rachel sobbed a bit harder "I'm not a hero Rach, So I'll be fine." Nico said "You're as much a hero as Percy and Jason." Rachel told him backing away from him "You aren't getting away that easy Rach." Nico smiled pulling her back in and tickling her. "Nico... I'm... gunna.. kill... you..." Rachel said smiling in between bursts of laughter.

That night at the Dining pavilion Mr D allowed free range seating something he does once in a while. Luke was immediately hounded by 6 or so Aphrodite girls including Drew. Nico and Rachel sat beside each other at Hades' table, surprised when Leo, Jason Percy, Piper and Annabeth carrying James sat with them. "What's up Perce?" Nico asked knowing Percy really only talked to him now if it was needed.

"We wanna sit with you guys is that not allowed?" Percy asked showing he was rather tense. "Alright ask if you want, Any of you, I'm not going to tell." Nico told them knowing they were going to ask what the 'Special, Private Mission' as Luke put it "Not even if I burn you a little?" Leo asked smiling wickedly "No." Nico replied non concerned. "What if I burn Rachel?" Leo said looking serious but he wouldn't hurt her if he was forced to.

"Depends on the burn, First degree I'll punch you, second I'll cut you, third I'll gut you slowly." Nico said seriously making everyone at the table a little more scared "We just wanna help Nico." Piper tried putting as much honey in her voice as possible "No you cant help and Piper you know charmspeak doesn't work on me." Nico told her "Sorry I forgot." she apologizes shrinking into Jason's shoulder scared of him. "Look I'm sorry I wish I could explain but the less that know the safer this is." Nico told them "And I'm sorry I'm being a douche I just... I have a lot on my mind." Nico apologized looking down "It's all good Nico no hard feelings but I wish you would tell us." Percy said sadly as everyone dropped the subject and ate.

* * *

Nico and Luke stood outside of the castle of Hades. "Alright remember the plan?" Luke asked curiously "Yeah I'll distract him, you get it then we shadow out of here." Nico recapped "Alright I'll whistle if I get caught or when I got it." Luke said sneaking off quick and silently.

"Nico! My annoying little brat how are you?" Hades shouted across the courtroom "I'm good Hades, yourself?" Nico replied "I am well, how is Rachel?" Hades asked "She's good too, a little mad at Percy but when isn't she." Nico joked "Ha." Hades smiled for a second after hearing a loud whistle "What was that?" Hades bolted up as Nico shadow traveled to Luke and they shadow traveled to Olympus.

"We got it." Nico said as soon as they appeared "Good, now we wait." Zeus smiled "What!? Hades is going to be furious don't you think he'll want revenge?" Nico questioned "Yes but it will take up to a day to make sure we destroy all his clones." Zeus turned serious instantly "Why didn't you yesterday then damn it!" Nico shouted "HE SENSE'S THEIR PAIN. KILLING THEM BEFORE WE HAD EVERYTHING WAS SURE TO GET US CAUGHT!" Zeus shouted back angrily "As soon as you're done I want Rachel Dare brought up here for protection. I won't allow her to be harmed." Nico demanded "Alright." Poseidon agreed as Nico and Luke turned to leave.

* * *

Nico woke up a noon with Rachel laying on him eyes open "How long have you been awake?" Nico asked "Since 8, I just wanna be with you before you go." Rachel said sadly "Rachel, I'll comeback, I would never leave you as long as I live." Nico smiled at her making her look up at him "What if you do die, what if I give birth and Hades does take the baby, what if I lose you and the baby. Nico I'm scared" Rachel started to tear up "Rachel I love you and I promise I wont let any of those what if's come true. I promise." Nico hugged her tightly.

"Okay, well I'm gunna go get some raspberries from Katie and make a raspberry pie." Rachel said hopping off of Nico suddenly happy and full of energy. "Don't burn the cabin down." Nico laughed "Screw you death boy." Rachel laughed "You already did." He retorted quickly as she disappeared.

* * *

**(This part is a little AU. It changes makes it so Luke left his moms when he was 9 and came to camp when he was 11)**

They walked together two the dining pavilion for lunch holding hands "This is boring, entertain me." Drew tried smiling sweetly "I could regal you with my stories of harboring a titan." Luke smiled as Drew's shoulders drooped "How's Silena doing? Still a whore?" Drew asked seriously "No, and never call her that again or I'll make sure Nico sends you to Tartarus." Luke said instantly defending his friend "Whoa didn't mean to strike a nerve." Drew said raising her hands "Look Drew I'm sorry, Just Silena and Beckendorf are like my only family now, and I still feel like shit about causing Beckendorf's death and making Silena be regarded as a traitor." Luke admitted sadly "Look, no one sees Silena as a traitor, even while I was cabin leader she was the most widely respected person in the cabin. I give her shit for that because I'm jealous." Drew admitted back.

"Well I guess we're both jealous of our dead one of our older siblings." Luke laughed "Who are you jealous of?" Drew asked curiously "I had a older brother named Nico Grayson, he was a better thief then the would cabin at the time combined and he was my best friend until he died when I was 14. I was jealous because the whole camp saw him basically as the whole camp saw me before I left only... Better." Luke said sadly "I'm so sorry Luke I didn't know." Drew said sadly "It was nearly 15 years ago it's fine if you don't know you were barely alive." Luke said offering to take her hand again. Drew excepted without hesitation "You are the greatest man alive." Drew told him dragging him the rest of the way to the dining pavilion.

**(I added this because I love Luke I mean he saves the day by overcoming a fuckin' Titan, how are you not badass after doing that. and I really think Drew kinda deserves some form of a love life.)**

* * *

"Rachel?" Nico called into the cabin "Yeah Death boy?" She called back "Nothin' just making sure you're home." Nico called again walking into the kitchen seeing her standing at the counter chopping carrots he walked up and snaked his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder.

"What's up Nico?" Rachel stopped chopping "Nothin' just hugging the most beautiful girl in the world." Nico said removing on arm from her waist and pulling out a box from his pocket. "Thank you." Rachel smiled and leaned into him resuming the cutting. "Stop that for a second." Nico commanded as Rachel stopped again and raised an eyebrow "What's up?" She voiced her confusion. Nico put the open velvet box on the cutting board and asked "Wanna get married sometime?" Nico smiled as Rachel began tearing up and put her hands to her mouth "YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" Rachel screamed turning tackling him back onto the floor.

"I love you Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Nico said smiling fully "Keep doing that." Rachel said confusing Nico "What?" Nico asked "Smiling, it looks good on you." She smiled and his grew wider but staying genuine. "You know what looks good on you?" He asked "No what?" She asked curiously "Me." He said rolling so he was above her kissing her. Rachel spoke in between kisses "Nico... I... Cant... I'm... Cooking." Nico climbed off pulling her up with him.

"Fine you win this round Hot Oracle Lady." Nico smiled hugging her around the waist from behind. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked curiously "I want you to be the last thing I see or feel before I leave and I'll be leaving soon." Nico said kissing her neck continuously. "I love you Nico." Rachel smiled when Nico replied the same. They stayed like that for 20 minutes before they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Nico asked curiously walking towards the door. "Messanger Man." Came Hermes happy reply "It's time?" Nico asked opening the door and Hermes nodded sadly "Get your gear were going once your ready Luke is already in Olympus and I'll take Rachel with us." Hermes told him as Nico walked off and grabbed his sword and elbow pads and equipped them.  
**  
**

* * *

**Coming up on the last maybe 3 chapters it depends on if I want to do a Nachel Epilogue and a Luke & Drew One. definitely 2 chapters remaining though,**


	6. End Phase

**Chapter 6: End Phase.  
Most actiony chapter, I love it.**

* * *

Nico, Luke Hermes and Rachel appeared in Olympus' throne room "Nico I'm scared, please come back alive." Rachel immediately started crying "I know Rach, I know, I'm scared to but I promise I wont let him hurt you or our baby." Nico said pulling her into a hug and tucking her head under his neck. "Nico, we don-" Luke shut up when Nico shot him a '_shut-the-fuck-up-and-let-me-handle-this' _glare. "Rachel I have to go, I promise you, I _will _come back, I _will_ marry you, I _will _protect you and the baby." Nico told her and she kissed him in a way that said _'come back or I promise you I will make you wish you were in the most painful part of the Fields of Punishment._' "I'll see you when you get back." She said walking over to Demeter's chair. "You guys ready?" Hermes asked knowing they were just making sure. "Yeah." Came the response from both men as Hermes and them teleported to Hades' throne room.

"Nico, Luke and Hermes? Go away I'm not in the mood to talk." Hades said looking tan and full of energy "We aren't here to talk _dad." _Nico spit that title like a curse "Then why are you here?" Hades asked curiously "I don't feel like having my child being taken and killed to feed your power." Nico said matter of factly "What do you mean? Are you two the ones that stole my helm? Killed my clones?" Hades asked erupting in fury "Helm yeah we stole, Clones were the gods." Nico admitted "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO FIGHT THE GOD OF DEATH! I AM IMMORTAL!" Hades literally exploded from his large weak tan man form into a normal man sized person covered in flames and black armor without a helmet and to large swords at his sides. "Stick to the plan Luke." Nico reminded him Jumping into battle pose.

Hades through purple balls of energy and balls of green fire at Nico and Luke. Neither dodging them with difficulty, Nico finally got close enough to strike and hit Hades in the side of the gut. "Bastard!" Hades shouted surprised he was able to be cut by a demigod. Hades turned to Nico and blasted a large scattershot of scorching blue flames "Shit!" Nico was nicked by one of the balls which healed instantly thanks to the Curse of Achilles. "You took a dip in the River have you son?" Hades smirked turning to Luke and blasting him into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

"Shall we see who is truly worth the title of The God of Death?" Hades smiled pulling his 2 swords made of a Purple and White metal "I would like to introduce to you Son, What makes the River Styx deadly. Inedarius Metal." Hades smiled "It can kill anyone. From a god to a man, even those with the stupid Curse." His smiled turned sinister and evil as Nico's mouth dropped open.

Hades charged Nico and was surprised when Nico met and deflected both of his blades with his one and sliced through the side of his gut. Hades instantly spun around missing Nico by a hairs length with both blades. Nico spun to deflect Hades' attacks while jumping backwards. Finally Nico hit the wall and was met with 2 shallow cuts from Hades' swords to the gut. Nico immediately rolled away as the wounds healed. Nico finished his roll and set into a jump at Hades catching his upper chest in a slash. Hades was quick bashed Nico down to the ground and kicked his sword across the room. Hades quickly pointed both blades at Nicos throat "I guess you aren't strong enough to be a god." Hades smiled wickedly "Rachel, I'm so sorry." Nico muttered under his breath "I guess you really aren't worth being my blood." Hades said clamping the blade a little deeper down drawing blood.

"Nico!" Luke shouted suddenly bashing Hades away from him while Hades dropped one of his blades. "YOU STUPID FOOL!" Hades shouted grabbing Nico by the Head and lifting him into the air then stabbing through his chest and ripping through his skull. Nico grabbed one of Hades blades and charged him slicing through his waist like it was thin air stabbing through his back twisting the blade and ripping the Hades' skull. "Guess you aren't worthy of being a god." Nico growled when he heard a loud clapping from behind him Nico spun quickly.

"Hades? What the fuck!" Nico shouted as Hades smiled "It's good to see you Nico. I hate I have become. I'm glad you can take over for the corrupt god." Hades said sadly Nico charged Hades and sliced through him leaving him in halves on the floor "STAY DEAD MOTHER FUCKER!" Nico shouted in anger. "Nico." Zeus appeared in the middle of the chamber. "Hades is dead, you must be crowned God soon or The Underworld will become unstable." He said with urgency in his voice. "Alright." Nico agreed before being teleported to Olympus.

"Nico!" Rachel said running up to him and hugging him tightly "Rach I gotta get crowned can this wait a few minutes. The Underworld is kinda falling apart." Nico said regretting every single word though it was necessary. "Alright. Go make me a gods fiancee." Rachel smiled hating letting him go after just getting him back.

"Nico Di Angelo this coronation is to announce you the God and King of the Underworld. Earning you the right to unlocking all of your godly abilities. Do you accept the responsibility of the Underworld?" Zeus started "Yes I do." Nico agreed instantly "Then I now pronounce you God of the Underworld." Zeus said with a smile as he place the Stygian Iron crown on his head. "Thank you Lord Zeus." Nico said bowing low "No, I am not your lord, Now I am your brother." Zeus said seriously "Now go, Your fiancee wants you." Zeus said walking off.

"Wait Zeus, what are my full abilities?" Nico asked "You can summon unlimited amounts of undead, you can bring any soul back from the underworld as long as it is in Elysium, Unlimited shadow travel, um... and you get stronger by peoples hate." Zeus told him "Now go before Rachel hurts you." Zeus smiled

"Rachel." Nico smiled as she walked down the aisle to him "Hello My Lord." Rachel smiled "I may be a god but you and our kid'll always come first to me." Nico told her pulling her into his chest. Rachel smiled "I get to be a gods wife." Rachel cheered "I love you Rachel, lets go home."

* * *

**I feel really bad about Luke but that situation was to good to not use.  
The Fight was sort of a let down but I'm really bad a writing action above writing in general so... R&R**


	7. Epilogue One!

**Epilogue One!**

* * *

One Year later, Nico and Rachel had been allowed by the gods to live in the 'Hades' Cabin as it is still called because the 'Nico' cabin really isn't that scary. They had, had their child, a baby girl they named Bianca Di Angelo shortly afterwords came their wedding.

"Nico. Get her." Rachel whined "Alright see you in the morning." Nico said getting up to go comfort a crying Bianca "I love you." Rachel said burying her head in her pillow. Nico grabbed the baby monitor and turned it off before he went to Bianca's room while Nico calmed Bianca down then took up sleeping with her on a rocking chair.

Rachel awoke thinking it was 8 she freaked out when she saw her alarm said noon "Bianca!" Rachel shouted jumping out of bed and running into her room to find her and Nico not there. "What about our loving daughter?" Nico said surprising her as he hugged her from behind "Where is she and why?" Rachel said still panicking Nico just laughed "She's with Jason and Piper showin' em why they shouldn't have kids." Nico smiled as he kissed her hair "I wanna go see her." She said trying to walk away

"You sure you wanna walk all the way to the beach in my shirt and panties?" Nico smiled at her attire "Screw you." Rachel smiled walking into their bedroom "Hey Rach, why do you make me go stay with Bianca every night?" Nico asked curiously "Would you like me cranky and sleep deprived?" Rachel smiled "Oh god, I cant even imagine what that hell would be like." Nico laughed "I'm not that bad you dick." Rachel smiled throwing his balled up shirt at him "Ouch oh no this super deadly shirt of death!" Nico feigned a pained expression "But yeah, just after the whole Gaea thing, you kept having nightmares and never got sleep, you beat me with a stuffed toy that was lying beside you when I appeared behind you one day." Nico smiled at the memory. "Oh... Yeah, do you know when my nightmares stopped?" Rachel asked "Can't say I do." Nico raised an eyebrow to show his interest in the story.

"After I finished beating you, you apologized and hugged me asking me why I beat you. I told you cause I cant sleep and I'm not in the mood for bullshit." Rachel started "And I laid down with you and held you I told you I would protect you from the nightmares." Nico finished the story "That's the last time I've had a nightmare since the night we made Bianca." Rachel told him honestly "You've had more nightmares since?" Nico got concerned instantly which Rachel laughed at "No. I just had a few nights of insomnia while you killed Hades and while I was pregnant." Rachel told him throwing on a tight red shirt and jeans. "Good thing Bianca isn't home." Nico smiled mischievously. "Nico what ever you have planned don't." Rachel warned "Whatever do you mean?" Nico grinned and tackled her onto the bed.

"NICO!" Rachel screeched as Nico pinned her down straddling her. "What to do what to do..." Nico smiled "Get off of me Nico!" Rachel smiled "I'll make you sleep in Bianca's room!" Rachel threatened "Always end up doing it anyway." Nico told her putting their foreheads together "Maybe I should tickle you." Nico smiled "Don't even dare if you ever wanna sleep in my bed again." Rachel told him "Oh I think you'll forget and make me come back within a week." Nico smiled as he caught her lips in a passionate kiss which Rachel replied to furiously as Nico pulled back Rachel made a whimpering noise "Nico." Rachel glared "That's just the start Rach." Nico said kissing her jaw down to her collarbone.

"Nico! Rachel! Anyone home?" Piper called into the house. Nico instantly got off of Rachel and walked out to the living room. "Hey Beauty Queen, She give you a hard time?" Nico said taking Bianca from her. "Yes, it was hell, she was crying every like 6 minutes for something else." Jason complained "Good girl Bi." Nico smiled at his daughter "Good girl?" They both asked curiously "I like when Beauty Queen gets pissed off." Nico admitted "I hate you so much." Jason told him "Nico stop being a dick." Rachel said taking Bianca from him.

"I'm the god of death, it's like part of the job to be a dick." Nico told her. "That reminds me, I'm older then a god." Rachel smiled "No you're not I was born during World War 2 remember?" Nico asked her making her stick her tongue out at him "Hey Rachel I was wonderin' if you and Annabeth wanted to go to the beach later?" Piper asked "Rach, you should go cause you need _such_ a break from taking care Bianca." Nico said sarcastically "I wish I could Piper but I have a douchy husband that complains a lot." Rachel smiled "Oh I'm sorry, I kinda haven't slept in. Hmm let's see." He said counting his fingers whispering _"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six." _"I haven't slept in six weeks." Nico told her making her visibly wince "Yeah... I'm really sorry Nico." Rachel told him turning back to Piper and Jason. "Wanna 'nother go at takin' care of Bi?" Rachel asked them "No. Piper don't even consider it or I will hurt you." Jason told her "Oh pleeeease Jay!" Piper said putting honey in her voice "Piper." Jason glared barely able to resist her charmspeaking "Fine." Piper caved "Sorry guys." Piper apologized walking out with Jason.

Bianca fell asleep in Rachel's arms as she rocked her. "Rach, I'm gunna go to sleep." Nico told her getting up and going to their bedroom "Alright I'll wake you when I want to." Rachel called "If it's in less then 12 hours I'm just gunna hold you down and duct tape your mouth shut and fall asleep again." Nico told her "Not even if I'm feeling a little..." Rachel didn't say the last word but it all fell on deaf ears as Nico collapsed on the ground in the hallway asleep. "Nico!" Rachel quickly put Bianca down and ran to him to find him perfectly fine and asleep.

Rachel burst into laughter and grabbed a camera taking pictures of him when he suddenly grabbed her phone from her hands and pushed her against the wall quickly on his feet "What are you doing?" Nico asked smiling as he trapped her against him "Taking pictures of my sleep deprived husband." Rachel told him. "Well they better be worth it." Nico smiled deviously "What?" Rachel asked as Nico and her shadow traveled to the Master bedroom of the Castle in the Underworld which was basically abandoned. "Cause for the next 3 hours you're mine." Nico told her throwing her onto the bed. "What about Bi?" Rachel asked not objecting to Nico's hands slowly raising her shirt up. "I told Percy to come by every half hour to make sure she's okay." Nico smiled as she put her hands on his belt buckle "Well then... I'm all yours." She kissed him quickly being dominated by him in the kiss.

* * *

**Yeah... that makes... what? 2 times I've narrowly avoided writing a lemon in the story. Yeah I might write one more epilogue depends. It will probably be kinda fluffy. Just a warning.**


	8. Epilogue Two!

**Epilogue 2.**

THIS IS INSANELY SHORT AND I REALISE THAT I JUST WANNA WRITE THE FLUFF FOR THESE TWO.

Might make a small fluff fic about them tho.

* * *

When Luke died his soul was sent to a deep pit of Tartarus. Time in Tartarus is slow, for every minute in the real world is an hour where Luke was. When Nico was crowned God of Death, one of the first things he did was revive Luke. When Luke awoke the first thing he could feel was the pain lifting, the pain he felt for what he felt was 30 years. Like rusted saw blades slowly grinding over his skin everywhere.

The first thing he heard was his name being called "Luke? Luke can you hear me?" The voice said Luke couldn't figure out who the voice was until he took his first breath in through his nose, he smelt her perfume a mix of berries and honey covered his senses. "Drew... water." Luke commanded with a super dry throat it burned to talk. In seconds his lips met a plastic cup as he opened his lips to drink he was nearly drowned at how much passed down. "Oh shit." Drew curse pulling the cup away quickly "Sorry Luke, I'm a terrible doctor let me go get Will." Drew said getting up

"No. Please stay." Luke begged "I'll be fine plus I hate Will." Luke laughed lightly hurting his ribs but not showing any signs "Luke, Here's how this will work. If I stay here you do everything I tell you no questions asked no hesitation or I go get Will." Drew told him with a fake glare "Yeah sure." Luke said sitting up "Lay down." Drew commanded with absolutely no honey in her voice seeing if Luke would voluntarily listen. Which he surprisingly did, "Well, I totally expected you to say no and that you're fine and I would have to charmspeak you." Drew admitted sadly.

"Well, I learned from Silena do not fuck with a Beautiful girl. You're all as deadly as you are cute." Luke told her smiling "I take it beautiful is how you classify Aphrodite daughters?" Drew guessed "Nope, I call Aphrodite's daughters 'Afro Daughters'." They laughed for nearly a minute "I said don't fuck with beautiful girls including you cause you're beautiful. Not because you're mom, but cause you didn't notice your makeup was running down your face and run away to fix it." Luke smiled at her open jaw as he raised a hand and wiped off her running make up and tear stains.

Drew totally forgot about his soreness and tackled him in a hug. "OW FUCK!" Luke screamed as he wrapped his arms tight and securely around Drew's waist "Oh Shit!" Drew instantly tried to get away from him "Drew you think a lot of pain from hugging the hottest girl in camp you're probably really high out of your mind." Luke told her squeezing her tightly "I'm all for hugging you when you don't feel like you're 2 seconds from death." Drew told him still trying to get off of him "Fine when I don't feel like shit." Luke smiled happily.

* * *

**And that finishes off this story hope you enjoyed it I really liked writing it.**

I'll make this chapter longer or make another story entirely based off of this pairing if I get enough reviews cause that actually doesn't seem like that bad of a pair. 


End file.
